User blog:Wishstarluna/Wish Trade Resort
↑↑Check out my logo!↑↑ Hi! ALL POKEMON (EXCEPT SHINY POKEMON, ALOLAN POKEMON AND LEGENDARY) NOW WILL BE IN EGGS. If there is specific gender or nature you want, please tell me and I will breed and hatch it for you but it would cost you more. Thank you IGN: xichigochanx Timezone: GMT ABLE = Will breed if need to Term and Condition BEFORE YOU SCROLL DOWN TO SEE WHAT POKEMON AND ITEMS I HAVE FOR SALE. YOU MUST READ TERM AND CONDITION FIRST. Waiting for Reply *After I've said "deal!" to your offer, I will wait THREE' '''days to wait for your reply to mine. *After '''THREE' '''days of no reply, I will cancel your order. '''Replying and Arranging the Time *Before we arranged the time, you MUST accept my friend request first. If you do not accept my friend request by 2 DAYS, I WILL cancel your order. *I will send you a message about your order when it's ready. On Arranged Date and Trade *On the arranged date, I will message you on Roblox that I am online at the arranged time and will wait for 30mins for you to come online. *If you do not come online on Roblox after 30mins, I will have to pause the trade and make another arrangement with you if you still want the Pokemon/egg you ordered. *I am only giving you two chances to do the trade, after two chances, you will not get your order. UNLESS you had a good reason why you were unable to trade, you may get another chance. Cancel *If you do not want the Pokemon you ordered and wish to cancel it, please message me on either my shop, my message wall or on Roblox. *Please tell me advanced that you are cancelling the order before the arrangement. Starter Pokemon Bulbasaur XY.gif| Bulbasaur Stock: 2 Charmander XY.gif| Charmander Stock: 2 Squirtle XY.gif| Squirtle Stock: 2 Chikorita XY.gif| Chikorita Stock: 4 Cyndaquil XY.gif| Cyndaquil Stock: 2 Totodile XY.gif| Totodile Stock: 2 Treecko XY.gif| Treecko Stock: 1 Torchic XY.gif| Torchic Stock: 2 Mudkip XY.gif| Mudkip Stock: 2 Turtwig XY.gif| Turtwig Stock: 2 Chimchar XY.gif| Chimchar Stock: 2 Piplup XY.gif| Piplup Stock: 2 Snivy XY.gif| Snivy Stock: 2 Tepig XY.gif| Tepig Stock: 2 Oshawott XY.gif| Oshawott Stock: 2 Chespin XY.gif| Chespin Stock: 3 Fennekin XY.gif| Fennekin Stock: 3 Froakie XY.gif| Froakie Stock: 3 Rowlet SM.gif| Rowlet Stock: 3 Litten SM.gif| Litten Stock: 3 Popplio SM.gif| Popplio Stock: 3 Rare Pokemon Chansey XY.gif| Chansey Stock: 1 Scyther-M XY.gif| Scyther Stock: 2 Eevee XY.gif| Eevee Stock: 4 Porygon XY.gif| Porygon Stock: ABLE Snorlax XY.gif| Snorlax Stock: ABLE Dratini XY.gif| Dratini Stock: 3 Gligar XY.gif| Gligar Stock: ABLE Sneasel-F XY.gif| Sneasel Stock: 4 Larvitar XY.gif| Larvitar Stock: ABLE Ralts XY.gif| Ralts Stock: 2 Sableye XY.gif| Sableye Stock: ABLE Mawile XY.gif| Mawile Stock: ABLE Aron XY.gif| Aron Stock: 1 Plusle XY.gif| Plusle Stock: 3 Minun XY.gif| Minun Stock: ABLE Swablu XY.gif| Swablu Stock: 1 Feebas XY.gif| Feebas Stock: 1 Absol XY.gif| Absol Stock: 3 Bagon XY.gif| Bagon Stock: 2 Beldum XY.gif| Beldum Stock: 2 Gible-F_XY.gif| Gible Stock: 3 Riolu XY.gif| Riolu Stock: 2 Zorua XY.gif| Zorua Stock: 5 Druddigon XY.gif| Druggion Stock: 1 Rockruff SM.gif| Rockruff Stock: 2 Lapras XY.gif| Lapras Stock: 2 Mareanie SM.gif| Mareanie Stock: 3 Larvesta XY.gif| Larveseta Stock: 3 Dedenne XY.gif| Dedenne Stock: 1 Rotom XY.gif| Rotom Stock: 1 Alolan Pokemon Vulpix-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Vulpix Stock: 3 Sandshrew-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Sandshrew Stock: 1 Raichu-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Raichu Rattata-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Rattata/center> Marowak-Alola SM.gif| Alolan Marowak Pattern Gyarados gyarados 2.png|Dark purple gyarados 5.png|Dark purple with dotted line gyarados 3.png|Blueish gyarados 4.png|Blueish with dotted line pattern gyarados 1.png|Dark grey with light grey diamond pattern gyarados 6.png|Milotic pattern Adoption Pokemon Meowth-Kanto XY.gif| Meowth Stock: 1 Glameow XY.gif| Glameow Stock: 2 Purrloin XY.gif| Purrloin Stock: ABLE Baby Pokemon Togepi XY.gif| Togepi Stock: 3 Pichu XY.gif| Pichu Stock: 7 Seedot XY.gif| Seedot Stock: 1 Donated/Evolved Pokemon Huge thanks to Jadesmybff9!! Thank you so much for giving me Gardevoir and Buneary!! Gardevoir XY.gif| M Gardevoir LVL32 Buneary XY.gif| F Buneary LVL14 Rhyperior XY.gif| M Rhyperior LVL42 Primarina SM.gif| M Primarina LVL36 Legendary/Mythical Pokemon Shaymin-Land XY.gif| Shaymin Stock: 1 Jirachi XY.gif| Jirachi Stock: 1 Phione XY.gif| Phione Egg Victini XY.gif| Victini Stock: 2 Diancie XY.gif| Diancie Stock: 2 Items 'Epineshroom' Big Mushroom.png| Big Mushroom Stock: 5 Stardust.png| Stardust Stock: 5 Chilan Berry.png| Chilan Berry Stock: 5 'Mega Stone' Charizardite X DW.png| Charizardite X Stock: 1 Diancite DW.png| Diancite Stock: 1 Steelixite DW.png| Steelixite Stock:4 'Stone' Everstone.png| Everstone Stock: 2 Oval Stone DW.png| Oval Stone Stock: 3 Leaf Stone DW.png| Leaf stone Stock: 3 Thunder Stone DW.png| Thunder stone Stock: 2 Fire Stone DW.png| Fire stone Stock: 3 Sun Stone DW.png| Sun stone Stock: 5 'Plates' 'Misc' Hard Stone DW.png| Hard stone Stock: 4 Mystic Water.png| Mystic Water Stock: 2 Spell Tag.png| Spell Tag Stock: 2 Sawsbuck Coffee.png| Sawsbuck Coffee Stock: 1 Iron Ball Mining.png| Iron Ball Stock: 4 Wishlist THIS TABLE MEANS WHAT POKEMON AND ITEMS I WANT, NOT WHAT I HAVE MEANING I''' DO NOT''' HAVE THOSE POKEMON AND ITEMS YOU SEE BELOW!! READ THE TITLE! I am working my Pokedex (623), you may offer common/evolved Pokemon that I may not have in my Pokedex. ' Request Status *'Waiting for reply = I said "Deal!" to your offer and is waiting for your reply to make the arrangement. *'Preparing the order = Getting the Pokemon or eggs you want ready before the trade date.' *'Pending = Waiting to do the trade/date arrangement' *'Completed = We traded on the arrangement date.' Category:Blog posts